The Cabin in the Woods
by tutta88
Summary: The Headmistress of Hogwarts doesn't want Hermione Granger to spend the summer alone. She offers her to stay in a cabin on the Hogwarts grounds. Takes place during the summer between book six and book seven.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my answer to the challenge posted on the HG/MM Fan Club facebook page by MegaNerdAlert. Thank you for the idea, for your patience and for Beta reading. This story would not have been written without you, Jen! Nor would it or its characters exist without the Magic given to us by J.K Rowling. Thank you! _

* * *

**Chapter one**

**T**he grass made a soft squishing sound every time she put her foot down; it felt like walking on a sponge. It had been raining nonstop for the past six days, and the Hogwarts grounds were soaked beyond what it could absorb. If the rain didn't stop soon it would flood the lower areas. Her shoes were filled with water, her hair was plastered to her head and the robes hung heavy over her shoulders, the bottom dragging over the muddy ground.

She walked slowly and deliberately on though, oblivious to the discomfort of being wet and cold. As she reached a top she could look over to the black lake. The large marble tomb stood there, silent. Fawkes had stopped singing now. The only sound she could hear was the heavy rain. The white marble reflected the dark skies and the water, and shone in a strange, blueish light. The tomb too was wet, off course, but the water easily peeled off it in streams, and only made it twinkle slightly.

She felt another pang of regret for the man resting inside it. Such a loss not only for the school, but for the wizarding world and the Light in its fight against the Dark. She felt empty and alone. How could she possibly grasp this impossible task he had left her with? She turned and walked on, towards the edge of the forest, where an irregularity in the grass was the only evidence of anything out of the ordinary. In a small square, just beyond the trees, the grass looked completely dry. If any other person stepped on it they would find it just as wet as the rest, though. She walked right on to the edge of the grass square and reached out her hand. A door swung open, and she walked inside, dropping the cloak unceremoniously on the floor behind her, as the door shut itself. She glanced at her reflection as she passed a mirror, and shuddered.

"Really Minerva, you have to get a grip on yourself" she said to the empty room. The cabin was small, but cozy. She had started coming here a few days after Dumbledore's death, when all the other teachers had left for the summer. The castle felt too large and empty. Minerva had never been afraid of the dark, but the darkness and silence of the one lonely night she spent in the Headmistress' quarters had made her skin crawl.

The cabin was on the other hand built just for one. There was a small open kitchen and living area, with a fire place, a small white eating table with chairs, a cozy red stuffed chair with a matching sofa and tea table, and a large oak desk in one corner. It also had a bedroom with a large king size bed, and a small bathroom with a tub. She slumped over to the sofa, intended on making a cup of tea in a little while. She would just rest her eyes for a second or two. Her eyes closed as she lent deep into the sofa. She fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

_**T**he body was still on the ground under the Astronomy tower. Harry Potter sat next to him, tears running down his face. The students had started to gather around him, and the teachers. She felt people standing close but didn't see anyone. Her eyes were on him__:__ her friend, her mentor. The legend that had been Albus Dumbledore was now lying crumpled on the ground, an empty shell. _

_Harry didn't move for a long time, then a girl with long red hair came forward and gently took his hand, leading him away. She looked familiar, Minerva knew she knew that girl, but at this moment she couldn't place anyone in her brain. _

_Slowly she stepped forward, cautiously, as if approaching a fierce, deadly animal. After what felt like a mile, which in reality was only a few steps, she stood there over him. He looked peaceful. He could be sleeping. Except for the twisted limbs. The pale face. The ruffled hair and beard. And suddenly he didn't look asleep at all. Just dead. He looked just dead, and nothing else. And as that fact hit her, as reality smashed her every small hope that this was not real, the world collapsed. _

_Her knees gave way, and she crumbled to the ground next to him, covering his chest with her upper body. She felt her body start shake uncontrollably, as the tears started pouring from her eyes. Her lungs contracted painfully, she felt like she couldn't breathe, and as she heaved for air her voice came out as rasping, desperate sobs. In the distance she heard a familiar voice herding the students back inside. She felt movement behind her, and could sense someone walking slowly to her right side and kneel beside her. _

_Her body tensed up, preparing to discard the hand that was surely to touch her back. She knew it must be one of the staff coming to tell her to get a grip, to become Headmistress McGonagall. Then a hand did indeed touch her, though not her back. A small hand, much smaller than hers, covered her right hand, while another other arm gently wrapped itself around her waist. The smell of sweet perfume tingled in her nostrils. It smelled of fresh parchment and roses, and the hand covering hers was warm and gentle. _

_The girl next to her said nothing, she just pulled her close and held her tight, and Minerva felt herself sink into the girl's side, letting the girl comfort her. They sat like that for what might have been hours might have been days, or it might have been just seconds. Finally the sobbing was reduced to heavy breathing, the tears was just dry, salty streaks on her face. The arm holding her slacked for a moment, the girl leaned back and regained balance. _

_Minerva felt the hand in hers give a small pull, and she stood up, instantly towering over the smaller figure next to her. She felt cold and empty now that the arm that had held her was gone. The feeling was short lived though, as the arm returned, and the girl started walking them both towards the castle. Minerva's legs responded to the light pressure, and carried her body with surprising ease up all the stairs to the hospital wing. _

_She was pushed into a chair and given a strong drink. The only thing she was aware of was that the hand in hers was gone, and that the warmth of the girl holding her was missing. She felt a need she had never felt before. She needed to be held. Not by anyone. Only by her. She desperately needed her to be close. Then the drink in her hand became replaced with another, the new drink tasted sweet and warm, and her eyes flittered instantly close. _

And as they did so the eyes of the woman in the cabin flew open. She had had this dream every time she fell asleep for the past week. She decided that she could not stand it anymore. She had spent the past two years suppressing her growing feelings for that girl, and just as she felt she could control those feelings this had happened. Minerva stood up and rushed out of the cabin, towards the gates of Hogwarts. The second she was out of the boundaries she disapparated. She had to talk to Hermione Granger. Now.

* * *

**T**here was a loud crack as Minerva apparated into this particular street for the second time in her life. It had been six years almost to the date since she first stepped up to the small house in the end of the street to speak to the Grangers for the first time, and deliver Hermione's letter. She hadn't been nervous that time. This time she was. She took a deep breath, and knocked the door. After a few seconds she heard a familiar voice call "I'll get it!" from inside, and felt her stomach lurch.

The door opened to reveal Hermione's surprised face. "Professor?"

Minerva twitched uncomfortably. "Miss Granger. May I come in?"

Hermione frowned. "I think…" she answered carefully "that I should check your identity first?"

Minerva smiled at that, and nodded.

"What did you give me for Christmas in my first year?" the girl asked.

Minerva smiled again and answered. "A small, beaded bag. Now I suppose it's my turn? What shape does your patronus take?"

"An otter," Hermione stated simply, and opened the door to admit the Headmistress.

After a polite handshake and a few words with Hermione's parents Minerva followed Hermione into her bedroom to talk. Hermione motioned for Minerva to sit in the chair by the desk, while she seated herself leg crossed on the bed, looking curious but confident. "So, why are you here, Professor?"

Minerva took this moment to realize that she had absolutely no plan on what to say. She had simply left Hogwarts in a hurry, because of a need to see and speak to Hermione, and she had not thought for second about exactly what to say.

That she was thankful for the kindness shown on the day Albus died? That she had an indescribable need to hold her close and be held back? Or that she had realized that her fondness for her was not just that of a teacher's favoritism of a student, but something deeper, something personal?

The girl was no more than seventeen, for Merlin's sake, and she wasn't even sure exactly what she felt. Only that being close to her felt good and natural, and the fact that the situation was as it was now she would have to see Hermione sooner rather than later. She decided on a subtle approach.

"I wanted to talk to you about your last year at Hogwarts," she started, knowing that Hermione would realize that this was not at all the whole truth, as this could easily have been written in a letter. "The ministry is probably infiltrated by now, and it's just a matter of time before they fall completely. If, in the worst case, Voldemort gets control over the ministry, some students will be in immediate danger. You and Mr. Potter are obvious targets; he for being Harry Potter, and you for being his highly intelligent muggleborn friend."

She stopped to look at Hermione, who looked completely calm back at her. "What I'm trying to say is that I want to have a plan for how to hide you if this happens," she continued.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I appreciate the concern, Minerva, but neither Harry, Ron nor I intend to return to Hogwarts this fall," she stated simply.

Minerva gasped. "But you have to!" she said desperately, standing up. "It's not safe for you anywhere else. You have to keep safe!"

She felt panicky; she could not stand the thought of not having Hermione at Hogwarts the next year, and had unconsciously started to pace the room. Hermione just smiled, then stood up and walked over to her, took her hand and made her sit next to her on the bed.

"It's ok, we have a plan. Sort of. I'm afraid I can't tell you more than that, but Dumbledore gave us a job to do, and we will follow that plan. As a matter of fact I could really need your help though. I need to keep my parents safe, and I have a thought for how to do so, but I don't think I have the skill to make it on my own."

While she was talking Hermione had held her hand on Minerva's thigh, stroking her right knee in a comforting way. Minerva tried very hard not to think about how amazing it felt to have Hermione touch her like that, but kept focused on what the girl was saying. A plan? Dumbledore's plan? Oh, what had the old bat told the three students to make them think about leaving school? Hermione of all people!

She shook her hanging head, and then looked at Hermione. "I will help you, in whatever it is you need, but then I wish for something in return."

Hermione's earnest, brown eyes didn't falter, her gaze steady, but she silently cocked one eyebrow, making Minerva swallow hard before continuing. "I wish you to come back to Hogwarts with me, and stay there this summer, so that I can help you in any way possible to survive the times that lie ahead."

Hermione broke into a huge grin and nodded. "I can do that! In fact, I would need somewhere safe to stay the next few weeks, as my plan includes making my parents leave the country for some time."

The girl had squeezed Minerva's thigh as she stood up, and was already waving her wand around the room, causing books, clothes and several assorted items to soar through the air, shrink and disappear into the small beaded bag Minerva recognized as the very same she had bought the girl for Christmas so many years ago.

Then, Hermione filled her in on her plan to hide her parents. Minerva was shocked to say the least, and tried to protest. Hermione simply explained how it was a good plan, how it was the safest thing to do, why her parents shouldn't be forced to live in a secure wizarding location, and finally that Minerva technically had already agreed to help her. In the end Minerva just sat on the bed feeling dumbstruck, preparing herself for the task ahead.

It was not simple magic, it was highly dangerous to perform such complex memory charms, but she was confident that she would be able to do it. She would have to teach Hermione how to undo the memory charms over the summer, in case she herself was… well, unavailable.

She felt a familiar tingling sensation in her stomach thinking about what would come next. Hermione would come to Hogwarts with her. They went down stairs together, and Minerva performed the spells without further ado. Hermione had been specific in this, she didn't want to linger or postpone this, and was ready to leave immediately so that her parents didn't see her after being obliviated. Minerva grabbed Hermione's hand, gave it a reassuring squeeze and they diapparated.

* * *

**T**hey apparated to the same spot Minerva had left only an hour or so earlier. Hermione was in tears, having just seen her parents for, possibly, the last time. Minerva was holding her in a comforting embrace, slowly leading her through the gates and to the edge of the forest.

It wasn't until she reached the edge of the dry-looking square that she realized that she might not be able to bring Hermione with her inside. The girl hadn't said anything as Minerva led her away from the castle and towards the forest, but she must have realized by now that they weren't heading for the comfort of Gryffindor tower. By the look of her she could not see the cabin, though, as her eyes were flittering between the different trees behind it.

Tentatively Minerva reached out her hand, and the door swung open to admit them. Hermione looked highly surprised, and so she obviously could see in through the open door. Minerva gave a relived sigh, and stepped inside, leading the girl behind her by the hand. As soon as they both were inside the door swung shut again.

Hermione walked around in the cabins living area, looking with wonder at the place. Minerva gestured for her to sit down, and made them both a cup of tea before starting to explain.

"This cabin has been here for decades, I'm not sure who built it in the first place. It is enchanted to be visible only to the head of Hogwarts. Not just the official head, but the person Hogwarts recognizes as headmaster or mistress. I saw it for the first time myself only days ago. When Dumbledore died I became Headmistress, and thus I can see the cabin.

It serves as a refuge should the situation be that the Headmaster or Headmistress wrongly be taken away from the school. That way he or she can remain within the school boundaries and thus keep an eye on things. You might remember that Professor Dumbledore was dismissed by the board of Governors in your second year, but only because Lucius Malfoy had forced them to do so. Albus hid himself here, and was able to continue his protection of the students. And when Dolores Umbridge and her band of decrees sought to arrest him only last year he was taken here by Fawkes.

The cabin is only visible to the Head of Hogwarts, but the tradition is that the knowledge of its existence is passed to the Deputy. That way at least two people know where the cabin is.

It might be that the door can be opened if someone who can't see it knows exactly where it is. I want to try that with you tomorrow, if you don't mind. I have experimented a bit, but I'm not sure what will happen if I go outside while you remind inside. The house elves can be summoned here when I'm already here, but they cannot apparate into it if I'm outside it, even if they have been inside before. I tried to leave while the elf named Dowy stayed inside, and that went perfectly fine."

Hermione looked horrified at the thought of experimenting with house elves.

"Oh, don't worry, I ordered him to go back to the kitchens if he didn't see me within five minutes; his magic would have saved him," Minerva explained.

Hermione eyed her with some continued suspicion, but said nothing.

"I am alone in the castle now, but I never know when someone might return. If that someone is Severus or anyone else connected to Lord Voldemort I wouldn't want them to know you are here. That's why I want to find out if you can use the cabin even if I'm not in it with you." She finished speaking, and they sat in silence for a while. She was surprised that the usually curious girl didn't ask any questions, but then again, she had had quite a rough evening.

* * *

**J**ust as Minerva was about to propose that they turned in for the night Hermione yawned and stretched. It was close to two o clock in the morning, and they really ought to get some sleep.

Minerva smiled and pointed at the bedroom door. "The bedroom is in there," she said. "I'll be here if you need anything."

Hermione looked at the door, then back at Minerva, confused. "Aren't you going to bed?" she asked.

Minerva looked into those stunningly beautiful brown eyes, and shook her head, smiling. "I planned to sleep on the sofa tonight," she answered, even if her whole body screamed for her to just run into that bedroom, "and if it works out with you being able to get in on your own I think I could sleep in the castle."

Hermione looked at her for a long time, then she smiled. "I don't think you should," she said. "Come and sleep in the bed with me." She walked to the bedroom and peeked inside. "It's huge! Besides, I don't want to be alone." She made a puppy dog face and pouted her lips.

Minerva could have been knocked dead to the ground by the look she was receiving, and didn't dare herself to speak. She knew she should refuse. She knew that her growing feelings for the girl would cause her to lie awake half the night just staring at her. But she couldn't. The heart was winning the battle big time, with the brain not even trying to argue against it. Hermione's eyes were warm and honest as they met hers, and she simply couldn't say no.

She nodded slowly, and received a huge grin in return. Hermione's eyes were suddenly sparkling with something more than glee. Mischief? As if she knew about Minerva's silent battle with her own emotions. But there was no way the girl knew how Minerva felt. Was there?

In the end Minerva found herself next to the sleeping form of Hermione. The girl had fallen asleep after mere seconds, and Minerva was trying to get comfortable without moving around too much. The bed was in fact huge, there was a good meter separating their bodies. Hermione's steady breathing was hypnotic to Minerva's ears, and she was really tired. After only a short while she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**M**inerva woke at some point in the middle of the night with a bad feeling something was wrong. She turned to look at Hermione, and found the bed empty. She sat bolt upright and looked around. The room was very dark, but many years as a cat Animagus had given her a good night vision.

The room was indeed empty, but the bedroom door was open. She jumped out of bed and half sprinted towards the door. Just as she reached the door frame she tripped on something on the floor. Not able to regain balance she fell face forward out through the door. She managed to catch herself in mid fall and avoided hurting herself badly, even though she landed flat on the floor. Looking around from floor height her brain made several startling discoveries at the same time.

For one, Hermione was there, and she was alone. She was currently standing on the small tea table, on her toes, trying to reach something over her head. Secondly the said girl was completely naked. This would explain the night gown and underwear that had wrapped itself around Minerva's ankles, causing her to trip.

She stacked herself upright, and stared at Hermione open mouth. "Hermione! What are you doing?!" she finally blurted out. The girl turned her head slowly to look at her, and then continued to reach for absolutely nothing.

Minerva took a step closer. "Hermione!" she said again "Are you alright?" She was worried now, Hermione's eyes were blank and unfocused, and when she had looked at Minerva it was as if she had looked straight through her.

Minerva was seriously wondering whether the girl could be cursed. Slowly she reached out a hand, and touched Hermione's arm. She tried very hard not to look at Hermione's bare chest, but when she touched the warm skin she felt herself blush madly.

The girl made absolutely no notice of her touch; she simply stated "I will just pick one more dirigible plum, and then we should all play some chess."

Minerva blinked. Huh? Plums? Her brain ticked very fast, trying to make sense of this. Just as she decided to find her wand and check for curses Hermione gave a loud snore, sounding very much like a large pig.

Minerva's eyes widened, and then she started laughing. Hermione wasn't cursed at all. She was asleep! Gently Minerva led the girl by the hand down from the tea table, again highly aware of Hermione's naked glory.

In theory she guessed she could just lead the girl back into the bedroom and Hermione would just sleep on, but she really could not expect to get any more sleep herself if Hermione was sleeping naked! She decided to wake her up instead, and gently spoke Hermione's name while looking around the room for anything to wrap around this Goddess of and eye catcher. She noticed an old quilt hanging over the stuffed chair.

Minerva quickly threw the quilt around Hermione's shoulders, covering her up down to her knees. Hermione closed her eyes, then opened them, and blinked several times, taking in her surroundings. She had the unfocused look of someone just waking up after being in very deep sleep.

Minerva still stood holding the quilt closed over Hermione's chest, not daring to let go before the girl was able to hold it herself. "Where…" Hermione finally found her consciousness and looked around the room, then at Minerva's concerned, flushed face. "What happened?" she asked.

Then the girl looked down at herself, obviously reaching a few conclusions. She was naked, except for the quilt, which Minerva was holding. Minerva could see the red color creeping up the girls face as realization clearly hit her; if Minerva was holding the quilt now, then no one had held it in the first place. Hermione quickly grabbed hold of the quilt, causing Minerva to withdraw her hand so fast she might have been burned.

"I… You were sleep walking…" she said, stupidly.

"Oh," Hermione answered awkwardly. "I don't think I've done that for quite some time…" She was regaining her composure faster than Minerva, who was still blushing madly. "I hope what you saw won't give you nightmares." She blurted out with a wink, causing Minerva to look dumbstruck.

"I… I… I…" the Headmistress stuttered, eyes wide. "If everything is fine, I'll go back to bed!" she said in a very high pitched voice, and turned hastily back to the bedroom. Just as she reached the door she stumbled in Hermione's bed clothes again, though managed to stay on her feet this time. Behind her she heard Hermione giggle madly. Minerva felt her own blush would probably burn a hole through the sheets.

* * *

_I'll be happy for any reviews you might have! Chapter two is in the making. _

_- K_


	2. Chapter 2

_I am so, so sorry for the late update! First: I promise you'll get Chapter 3 sooner rather than later! Second: I am working on Love is like thunder as well, but that will take some time. Again; I'm sorry! _

_Thank you so much MegaNerdAlert, my talented and beautiful Beta reader, who let me write her story!  
As always, a huge thank you to J.K Rowling for the magic she has given us. _

* * *

**A**fter Hermione's naked sleeping adventure Minerva didn't get any more rest. She sat at the kitchen table by the window drinking tea until morning, when said girl finally stirred.

It was close to nine when the bedroom door squeaked and was pushed open. Hermione strolled casually out of the bedroom wearing only her night gown, which Minerva now realized didn't cover more than two inches of Hermione's long legs.

She hadn't really got a good look last night, seeing as it was so dark, and she had been very busy trying _not_ to look. Now, on the other hand, she couldn't help it; her eyes raked over the girl's body with great interest, taking in every detail.

The lengthy, curly brown hair was draped over her shoulders. Her long arms were tan, slightly freckled and smooth, giving the younger woman a healthy look.

The night gown showed quite a lot of cleavage, and the thin fabric made it quite obvious that there was no bra underneath it; her nipples could be seen, proudly set on round, firm breasts. Just as Minerva's jaw dropped at noticing the nipple truth Hermione met her gaze.

Minerva blushed very hard, and quickly pretended to watch something happening outside the window. She could have sworn she heard Hermione snicker, but didn't dare look.

The bathroom door closed with a mild snap, and Minerva hurried up to the desk in the corner and found a book that she picked up at random. She sat down again with the book in front of her, and looked deeply concentrated when Hermione returned from the bathroom, now fully dressed.

The younger witch made herself a cup of tea and a bowl of cereal, and then sat down opposite Minerva, who was still trying very hard to appear busy reading.

Suddenly Hermione started to laugh.

Minerva ignored her for a few seconds, decided she couldn't keep up the act, and lowered the book. Keeping her face in what she believed to be a relaxed expression she looked at Hermione.

The girl stopped laughing for a split second, obviously fighting hard to do so, then burst out laughing again, causing cereal to splash all over the table. Minerva looked at her indignantly, not at all happy to be laughed at.

"And may I ask what the joke is about?" she asked irritably. Hermione just shook her head, dried the tears now running from her eyes and heaved for breath, laughing harder than ever.

"You…" she gasped through her laughter "Are…. Reading… That book… Upside… Down!"

Finally Minerva actually looked at the book she was holding, and realized that she was indeed trying to read it upside down. Turing it the right way she also realized it was not at all a normal text book. It was a muggle smutty novel, with a rather descriptive picture on the front. Probably something Albus had "borrowed" from a muggle house at some point.

She dropped the book to the floor in surprise, accompanied by a very un-Minerva-ish shriek, causing Hermione to double up again with laughter again.

Minerva was mortified. She had never acted so clumsily or embarrassing in her whole life, and to do so in front of a student! The most brilliant and beautiful student she had ever met, actually, just to make the whole situation more awful.

She blushed harder than ever, stared down at her hands and stammered to find words of excuses.

Just as she decided to go for the "strict and frightening Professor McGonagall-look" Hermione's hand took hers and gave it a squeeze, shutting Minerva up completely.

"Hey…" she heard Hermione say. "I realize I made a real fool of myself tonight, and that you think it embarrassing. Don't worry about it, I used to sleep walk all the time when I was younger."

The girl was smiling. "I haven't for years now, though, at least as far as I know. I've never found myself naked in the Dungeons or anything. And yes, I did tend to get undressed before as well. I have woken up naked a fair few times over the past six years though." She finished, and Minerva couldn't help laughing a little.

"Actually," Minerva said, glad for an excuse to talk about something closer to normal than Hermione's lack of underwear, "you might very well have been running around naked in your sleep, just not outside your dormitory." Hermione looked puzzled, and Minerva continued.

"The rooms are enchanted, and have been for hundreds of years," the older witch explained. "One boy almost got himself killed, when he dreamt that he could fly and threw himself out of a window in Ravenclaw tower. He only survived because his pajamas got stuck to the window hatch. He was dangling upside-down for a couple of hours before someone woke up and found him there, still sound asleep. After that they decided to ward the dormitories at night, so that the doors and windows would recognize a person sleeping and not let them through."

Hermione nodded and smiled, and Minerva continued.

"That worked out good, at least for a while. Then it turned out some of the students, especially the younger ones, would be half asleep when visiting the toilet during the night. The warded doors wouldn't let them through, and being not fully awake they simply used whatever the sleepy head decided looked most like a cubicle. More than half the times that was another four-poster."

Hermione, who had been giggling through most of this story, now laughed so hard she had problems breathing. "At least I never did that!" she gasped through her laugher.

Minerva started laughing too, she couldn't help it. Hermione's laughter filled her entire being with warm and good feelings, and she felt herself give a very revealing sigh, while taking in the beauty of the girl in front of her.

Hermione stopped laughing, and gave her a puzzled look, as if trying hard to put two and two together. Trying desperately to recover and hide that obvious feeling Minerva coughed way louder than necessary, only causing the girl to look at her with more questioning eyes.

Not trusting herself to be able to support an innocent and relaxed look, Minerva continued talking as if nothing had happened.

"After a while they managed to extend the wards to reach all the way down to the toilets, and I don't think there has been any sleep walking accidents since." She finished, acutely aware that Hermione still worked hard on deciphering her behavior. She coughed again, and rose abruptly, almost knocking her tea cup to the floor.

"We should get started with our experiments!" she exclaimed, and without another word she walked over to pick up her cloak, leaving a very surprised Hermione sitting by the table.

* * *

**M**inerva stood by the door until Hermione finally got up and stood next to her. She purposefully avoided the younger's eyes, but opened the door and let her step outside first. Then the door closed by itself behind her, and they walked a few meters away from it.

It had stopped raining now, and the sun was quickly drying up the Hogwarts grounds. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Minerva turned and looked at Hermione. With all the air of being the Headmistress and Professor she could master she motioned towards the direction where she could see a door, while she knew Hermione could not.

"Can you see anything distinctive about this spot, anything to suggest where the cabin is?" she asked.

Hermione looked carefully around. "Yes," she finally said with a smile. "There grass looks different. It's dryer, and slightly browned, like it's been lacking water and sun." Minerva nodded approvingly, and moved towards the cabin again.

"What happens if you go nearer?" she asked. Hermione started walking towards her, but stopped. "I don't want to." The girl looked wary. "I feel like walking around, or past. Not through." Minerva nodded again.

"Yes, it's enchanted with a repelling charm, to make people walk around it. It's invisible to everyone but me, but I do have a feeling it might be solid to anyone. Try touching it."

Hermione walked closer, and then passed by Minerva by only a few inches. Minerva felt her breath hitch as Hermione's perfume tickled her nose, and the blush from earlier rose again in her cheek. Hermione didn't seem to notice though, and continued to take a few careful steps towards the cabin.

It was almost comical for Minerva to watch, as she could see the cabin right there, while Hermione was staring at nothing. The girl was sneaking up towards the wall, just a foot to the right of the door, hands outstretched, then stopped.

"One more foot." Minerva said, and watched Hermione take one more step forward, and carefully reaching out her hand a bit further.

As soon as her hand made contact with the wood Hermione flinched, but took another step and felt the wall with both hands. It was definitely solid, Minerva thought, and smiled.

"The door is just a little to your left." Hermione moved again, her hand searching blindly for the doorknob. When she found it she grinned and turned to look at Minerva. "That's not going to look stupid at all, with me doing on my own." She said it sarcastically but with laughter in her voice.

Minerva ignored the joke. "Try to open it." Hermione's brows furrowed for a second, and then she turned again and tried to open the door. It didn't budge.

Minerva let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Damn. Hermione pulled the doorknob again, leaning back and using all her weight to try and force the door open. Nothing happened.

"Alohomora!" the girl yelled, startling Minerva, but the door was still closed when she pulled it again. Wait. Pulled? Minerva raised one eyebrow and said silently. "Try to push…"

Hermione almost fell flat on the cabin floor as the door swung easily forward, causing Minerva to give an involuntary laugh, which she tried and failed to camouflage as a snort. Hermione regained her composure, and turned to look at her, a bit red in the face. "I knew that…" she stated, and walked inside, making Minerva snort with laughter again.

* * *

**T**hey experimented most of the morning, with any different situation they could come up with.

Finally Hermione had been able to walk in to the cabin even though Minerva was outside the Hogwarts gates, both with and without her wand. She could stay inside and close the door, even lock it, but it would open for Minerva even if magically sealed by Hermione. The opposite way though she couldn't, but why would Minerva have to seal herself in?

Hermione had found a pattern and a number of steps that would lead her straight to the invisible door. Six steps walking from the first tree to the right, then turn 90 degrees and walk another seven.

Minerva had her back to her for a second, watching an owl circling the Astronomy tower, when Hermione obviously decided to try get into the cabin at a run.

Minerva turned around just in time to realize that Hermione would miss the target. She yelled, but it was too late. Hermione ran head first straight at the wall, and collapsed.

Minerva felt her heart clench and hurried over to her, then knelt by her side. "Hermione…" she cooed, while lifting the girl's head carefully from the ground. "Are you ok?" Hermione blinked and reached out her hand to touch her forehead, which had a rapidly swelling bruise on it.

"Ouch…" she said, and tried to sit up. Minerva held her down. "Stay down for a minute." She ordered. Hermione sank back down, resting her head in Minerva's lap. Minerva stroked her head carefully, and whispered a spell to stop the swelling.

Hermione groaned and looked up at her, eyes locking with hers. Minerva was shocked at how deep brown they were. She had seen Hermione's eyes before, off course. But in this light… The forest, the sun and the fact that Hermione's eyes were slightly unfocused made the chocolate color shine with a different light; they were sparkling.

Minerva's eyes darted to Hermione's lips, which were slightly parted, and swallowed hard. It would be so easy to just lean in. She was so close. She involuntarily licked her own lips and leaned in a little closer.

Hermione suddenly reached out a hand and touched Minerva's cheek. Her eyes snapped back up to the younger woman's eyes, and she blushed deep purple.

She had seen. Off course she had seen. Hermione stared at her with wonder in her eyes, still holding her cheek. Minerva cleared her voice awkwardly, and looked away.

"Let's… let's get you inside, shall we?" she said, her voice slightly high pitched again. Hermione smiled at her, and nodded. Carefully, with Minerva's help, she got up and stood unsteadily. Minerva led her through the door, and made her lay down on the sofa, while she seated herself in a chair.

* * *

**M**inerva had made lunch, and forced Hermione to stay on the sofa while she made it. "You need to rest your head!" she had said, which was only partly true. She really couldn't have Hermione too close, her pulse was still racing after that moment of weak self-control.

The kitchen area was so small they were bound to bump into and touch each other while working. There was nothing Minerva wanted more, and nothing she feared more, than physical contact with that wonderful young witch.

She had cooked a simple chicken soup and served with a light salad and bread. Hermione had downed it, obviously starving, then fallen back on the sofa saying she felt queasy. Minerva had told her to stay down, head on a pillow, and Hermione had started talking about Transfiguation. Minerva was glad to have a subject to talk about to take her mind off things. Conversation flowed easily between them, and she felt less self conscious.

They had talked for a while, Hermione laying on the sofa, and Minerva sitting in one of the chairs. "Will you explain the theory of Animagi?" Hermione had asked, and Minerva was glad to.

She had talked for a long time, explaining about the spellwork and wandwork, theory and history, and was reaching the more difficult parts when she got a feeling something was off. "… making yourself loose mass, which is… "She stopped talking in the middle of a sentence.

At first Hermione had stopped her and asked questions every minute or so, but now Minerva realized that was a good ten or fifteen minutes ago. She looked over at the sofa, where Hermione lay. The beauty was fast asleep, mouth slightly open, with one arm hanging limply off the edge of the sofa.

Minerva gave a sigh, smiled and went to fetch a blanket to cover Hermione with. Then she sat back down and tried to read today's Daily Prophet. Every five seconds or so she would look up though, just to make sure Hermione was still there.

* * *

**A**t some point Minerva must have actually managed to focus on what she was reading, because a sudden movement from the sofa made her jump and drop the paper.

Hermione had sat up and tossed the blanket away. "Don't stand too quickly!" Minerva said, but the girl only stared at her, and walked towards the bathroom.

Minerva raised an eyebrow and followed the young Gryffindor with her eyes as she made it to the other side of the room and closed the door behind her. She kept staring at the door for a full minute, before reaching down to pick up the newspaper scattered all over the floor under her chair.

She didn't hear Hermione come out from the bathroom. She had just had to crawl down on the floor to reach the sports pages under the table when her eyes saw a pair of feet trotting towards her. Bare feet.

Behind the approaching feet Minerva saw the bathroom door standing ajar. A heap of clothes discarded on the inside. She stared at the naked feet again, now just a few paces away from her face.

Just as she was about to stand up a pair of blue, silken underpants dropped straight down around the naked ankles no more than two feet away from the Headmistress's face, and she felt all face color drain.

Very reluctantly she looked up, and almost fainted.

Right in front of her stood Hermione. She was staring blankly at her, not even a hint of shame or insecurity on her face. Minerva swallowed hard, and stood up, careful to look anywhere else than at Hermione.

"H-Hermione!" she stammered. Hermione didn't say anything, she just stood there. Completely naked. In the middle of the room. Two feet away from a furiously blushing Minerva.

"W-why… Why are you naked?!" she finally gasped, actually covering her eyes with her hands to avoid staring. Again there was no answer.

She could feel Hermione moving closer, and looked out from behind her hands just in time to see the girl leaning in, hands cupping the Headmistress's face.

Minerva gasped, and stopped breathing. The world stopped and started spinning at the same time. One thousand butterflies started dancing in her chest and stomach, and her blood boiled, as Hermione Granger's lips melted against hers.

The younger lips moved carefully over hers, warm and wet, and Minerva couldn't help but close her eyes, her hands reaching out to stroke Hermione's naked sides. Slowly, tentatively, she let out her breath, and moved her own lips.

The kiss quickly deepened, and when Minerva felt Hermione's tongue lick her bottom lip she opened her mouth to allow their tongues to dance.

Hermione's hands moved to grasp Minerva's neck and hair, roughly pulling it out of its regular bun, and Minerva stroked Hermione's back and sides, pulling her closer still.

She let out a loud moan, just as her right thumb grazed a hardened nipple. She felt Hermione shudder, and smiled into the kiss, eyes still closed. She touched the nipple again, a bit harder this time, and moaned again, as Hermione's lips left hers.

She could hear Hermione's unsteady breath, and felt her hands cup her face again. Once more she stroked over the naked breast, and heard Hermione gasp. Wait. Gasp?

Her eyes sprang open, and she stared into those stunningly brown eyes of one Hermione Granger. Eyes filled with lust. And love. And passion. And… surprise? Questions. Unfocused eyes trying to make sense of something. Eyes that flittered downwards to their owners naked body, and back up to meet hers. Eyes blinking rapidly. And Minerva suddenly realized her mistake.

A stone dropped into her stomach, her heart broke in a million pieces, and all color drained from her flushed face. Then the Headmistress of Hogwarts did something she had never done in her life. She turned around and ran.

She ran for dear life, with Hermione's eyes still burning in her neck long after the door had closed behind her. Eyes that she knew would hunt her forever. The shocked eyes of someone just coming out of deep sleep.

* * *

_Ah... stupid mistake? Hope you like it!  
Reviews make me stay up all night grinning like a fool. Thank you so much for your support!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Look at that, a new chapter, after just a couple of days! Who knew… _  
_This will be the last chapter in this story. I will try to continue working on Love is like Thunder through the winter and spring._

_Oh, and heads up. Don't read this chapter with someone looking over your shoulder. This is where the M-rating is really M. Like… Mmmm… Got it?_

_Thanks to J.K Rowling for being brilliant, and thanks to MegaNerdAlert for being awesome. Love you, Jen! _

* * *

**M**inerva ran over the Hogwarts grounds, headed for the large oak doors. When she reached them she made an abrupt halt. Head spinning with thoughts, Hermione's shocked eyes still burning in her memory, and the ghost of those plump, warm lips still lingering over her own.

How could she have been so stupid? She knew Hermione was a sleep walker. Why would she let a student kiss her in the first place?

The answer was easy to reach. She knew why of course. The feelings she had convinced herself would be suppressed had risen to the occasion, as simple as breathing.

What would happen now?

There was no doubt that Hermione would realize what had happened. That she, Minerva, had kissed her. Touched her. Her naked body! She would know what she felt now, what those stolen glances had been.

There was a sound, and Minerva turned around quickly to see an owl swoop past.

Was Hermione going to follow her if she went inside? Her eyes stung and her vision was blurred by the unshed tears threatening to fall.

If Hermione was to follow she would be stuck in her office, nowhere to run. It was sure to be the first place the girl would look.

She didn't think she could stand facing Hermione. Not yet anyway. And still, somewhere in the depths of her heart, there was nothing more she wanted than for Hermione to find her. To hold her and say that everything would be fine.

Minerva shook her head, and wiped her eyes absently. She would have to think this through, come up with a good apology and decide how to bring it to Hermione without actually seeing her in person.

She stared wildly around. She could leave Hogwarts. Except she couldn't. She had to stay. But Hermione was here. She could hide in one of the other house common rooms, Hermione wouldn't have access. The only common room that had ever felt welcome was the Gryffindor one, and Hermione would definitely come looking for her there. No. Was there anywhere outside? And the answer came to her in a sigh of relief, and she bolted off in the other direction, back towards the forest, but the edge opposite to where the cabin was.

* * *

**T**he long summer day was coming to an end. The sun was hanging lazily over the horizon, making the grounds of Hogwarts bathe in a red glowing light.

The Headmistress sat by the edge of the Quidditch pitch, back lent against one of the giant goal hoops. Her eyes had finally dried, but felt sore and puffy. She had her head lent back, eyes closed, and was breathing slowly through her nose, trying to compose herself.

"What a wreck you are…" she said to herself, but she didn't move. "Stupid witch!" She said it louder, angry with herself for being in this situation.

She had let herself fall in love with a student. Then she had taken that student with her, under the pretence of caring, when she in fact cared way too much. Exploited the girl. Then she had kissed and touched her, while she was asleep! And if all those things were not horrible enough she had actually run away from the situation, in the most uncharacteristic way she could ever remember. She was Minerva McGonagall, the strict and composed Headmistress of Hogwarts, not a teenage girl with a crush! Except that was exactly how she was feeling and she felt the tears welling up again, a lump forming in her throat.

"You're a lousy excuse for a human being. You're pathetic Minerva." She said to herself again.

"I don't think you're pathetic…" said a small voice a little distance away, and Minerva's eyes snapped open.

Hermione stood there, fumbling nervously with her hands, but meeting her gaze.

Minerva jumped to her feet, but felt her eyes drop to the ground; she could never meet those eyes again.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled. "Hermione, I am so very sorry…" she choked, and tried to swallow her tears and guilt, but the lump in her throat was growing rapidly.

Hermione had taken a cautious step closer, and Minerva backed into the goal post.

"Don't be sorry." She heard the girl say. "It's not like you did anything I didn't already want. And there was no way for you to know I was sleep walking. I'm the one who should be sorry, really, for doing this to you."

Hermione's words felt comforting, and yet not. Minerva moved around the goal post and backed further away, turned around and continued to stare at the ground with her back turned against Hermione, not trusting herself to say anything. The girl pressed on, Minerva could feel her moving closer.

"Please don't shut me out, Minerva." Hermione begged. "I have been in love with you since forever. I only realized this summer that maybe you felt something for me too."

Minerva's heart swelled, but the truth still rang through her. She could not love a student. There was absolutely no way she could allow this.

As if Hermione had heard her thought she continued. "I am of age, Minerva. I'm old enough. And with this war… You know I can't come back to Hogwarts this year. I'd be dead within a week. I already told you I'm not returning this autumn."

At these words Minerva actually looked up and turned, staring at Hermione.

"… which means…" the girl said, moving closer. "… that I am no longer your student."

And then she reached out to touch her.

The small hand had barley grazed Minerva's skin however, before the Headmistress panicked again.

"No." She said firmly. "I cannot let this happen." And then she started walking up towards the castle again, with long strides, hyperaware that Hermione was following in a trot behind her.

* * *

"**M**inerva, stop!" the girl called out behind her once they had reached the path leading to the castle. "You have to talk to me about this!"

Minerva turned and looked at her, then collected her every piece of strength.

"There's nothing to talk about. Now please leave, you can stay in the cabin, I will be in the castle if needed." She said it coldly, in the most Professor McGonagallish manner she could master, even though her insides were burning with sorrow.

"Shouldn't I have a say in this?!" Hermione yelled angrily. "Wouldn't it be prudent to ask me how I feel, huh?"

The girl's eyes flared with anger, matched only by Minerva's own Scottish temper.

"No!" She bellowed back, turning and walking briskly in the direction of the castle once more.

She could hear Hermione following, and increased the pace. Hermione obviously wasn't going to give up; Minerva heard her change her step to a jog again to keep up with her own long strides.

She turned around again, only meters from the stone wall. Staring at Hermione, who slowed down again, but still walked determinately on towards her.

"Stop following me!" Minerva shrieked, and in desperation she cast a protective charm. The shield made a barrier between herself and Hermione.

The girl looked shocked to say the least, and stopped dead close to the edge of the shield, which left a slight blur in the air.

Hermione's eyes had lost some of their angry spark, but was instead filled with questions, plea and hurt.

Minerva stepped further back still, feeling the anger fade. She felt deflated.

"Don't, Hermione." She said in no more than a whisper.

"This..." She gestured with her hands to indicate the two of them. "This cannot happen! I'm a teacher. I'm the Headmistress for crying out loud!" she felt her voice rise an octave, making it shrill and desperate.

"I don't care." Hermione countered calmly.

"Don't you see how wrong it is?!" Minerva practically bellowed now. "Let it go, Hermione! I'm sorry that my actions has led to this, I'm sorry I ever misled you to believe that this was possible. Just let it go!"

"I will not let it go!" the girl shouted back at her, and Minerva almost crumbled under the look she was receiving. "I refuse to give it up, just because you are a… a… COWARD!" Hermione spat the last word at her, making the Headmistress' mouth fall open.

She watched in stunned silence as Hermione stepped forwards, and reached out a hand to touch the barrier between them, only to stumble right through it. They both stopped and looked puzzled for a second. Then Hermione smirked.

"See, not even your magic believes you! You want this!" Minerva just shook her head, eyes closed in disbelief and fear.

"I… Hermione, I can't!" Minerva's words came out more like a sob, and she felt her heart rip open just from uttering those words.

Hermione was stubbornly walking towards her though, but Minerva took another step backwards, hands held in front of her as if to push Hermione back.

"No! You will leave, and live your life, and I will stay and live mine. You are my student! I am a teacher! I will not allow this to happen. I beg you, Hermione, don't push this any further!"

The voice was barely audible, and her plea could fool no one anymore. She knew it. She knew that Hermione knew it. And as Minerva took yet another step backwards she felt her body pressed right up against the castle wall.

Hermione had come closer still, and was now standing with her nose no more than two inches away from hers, Minerva's arms having fallen limply by her sides.

Before Minerva could do anything more she felt Hermione's hands cup her face and the girl's lips pressed hard against hers.

She tried to push her away, reaching for Hermione's hands, but the girl was stronger than anticipated, or maybe Minerva had just given up by now. She tried to free her arms, but Hermione simply wrenched them backwards, holding her wrists hard against the wall over her head.

The Headmistress pursed her lips, denying the girl access, but to no use. Hermione's tongue forced its way inside her mouth, their teeth colliding but the girl obviously didn't give a damn.

Minerva twitched her head to the side, gasping for breath. Hermione poked her chin hard with her nose, forcing her to look at her. She closed her eyes in response.

"Look at me!" Hermione commanded with a bark, but she wouldn't, she couldn't.

"Tell me…" she heard the girl's voice close to her ear, suddenly no more than a whisper. Hermione's breath felt warm against her skin, and she gave an involuntary shiver.

"Tell me that you don't want this. Tell me you don't want it, and I'll stop." Hermione finished.

Minerva swallowed. Swallowed again.

"Say it!" She heard Hermione growl again.

Then she felt the tears start to fill her eyes, and she opened them to look into the most beautiful eyes she had ever known. Hermione kept her gaze steady, eyes filled with lust and want.

Minerva could feel the words form in her mouth. She opened it to speak them. But she couldn't. The sound wouldn't come out. The lie would not be spoken.

And then Minerva couldn't fight it anymore. She leant forward with such force that her hands were freed from the girl's grip, and instead they took a forceful hold of Hermione's cloak. Then she dived into a soul shattering kiss.

Minerva's lips captured Hermione's, tongues fought for power and they stumbled a few feet away from the wall. Hermione's right hand shot up into Minerva's hair, pulling her head even closer, while the left was tossed around her waist.

Minerva let go of her death grip of Hermione's cloak and instead they cupped her face, while kissing her as she had never kissed anyone before. She sucked, bit and licked, desperation in every motion, and Hermione responded with equal eager.

As Hermione pushed her slightly backwards again Minerva felt her heel hitch on something on the ground, and she fell backwards, dragging Hermione with her.

She landed painfully on the grass, but didn't have much time to register it, as Hermione had straddled her and recaptured her lips. She felt Hermione's lips descend to her neck, before sucking her earlobe. She moaned, a sound that turned into a gasp when Hermione's tongue licked the inner edge of her ear. Minerva shivered from the sensation, and held on to Hermione's back for mental support, eyes shut tightly.

Soon Hermione's lips were assaulting every inch of her neck and face, only stopping to suck on her lower lip every other second. Minerva lifted her hands and grasped the girl's hair, pulling it and holding Hermione's head pressed towards her own lips while kissing her ferociously, before suddenly pushing her away.

Her emerald eyes locked with brown eyes, and they both panted.

"I need to know…" Minerva whispered. "That you are not asleep…"

Hermione laughed and stooped in for another scorching kiss.

"Definitely not," The girl answered, grinning through the kiss, raising one eyebrow. "This is a dream coming true, Minerva."

Minerva grinned back and deepened the kiss again. One hand moved to undo the clasp of the girl's cloak, which was tossed away in an instant. Then she started pulling at the girl's robe, trying to force it over her head. Hermione abruptly pushed herself into a sitting position, wrenched the robe off in one swift movement and dived back into the kiss.

Minerva pulled at the clasp of Hermione's bra, and swore loudly when it didn't budge. Hermione sniggered and was about to sit back up, when Minerva simply tore the bra open with a ripping sound. It flew somewhere to her right, she really didn't care where it landed. She felt Hermione's lips grin over hers when her hands started stroking the girl's bare sides.

When Hermione started another attack on Minerva's neck, Minerva copied her action and sucked and kissed Hermione's neck and collarbone, while her hands started stroking her flat stomach and ascending to her chest, finally cupping two firm, warm breasts.

She heard Hermione moan in her ear as she started massaging the naked breasts that were being so conveniently pressed against her hands.

A whispered "more" in Minerva's ear was more than enough to make her move her right hand down between their two bodies, straight down to Hermione's silken underpants.

She could feel the heat and the wetness through finely trimmed curls, and smiled sheepishly. "Is all this for me?" she whispered. The girl just groaned in response.

Minerva stroked Hermione's thighs, and felt the wetness of the underpants grow. Hermione moaned loudly, bent down and sucked hard on Minerva's bottom lip. The older gave a loud gasp of pleasure, and rubbed harder against the wet silk.

"Oh, God" she heard Hermione moan against her skin. "Oooh, Goood, Minerva!"

Minerva grinned and caught Hermione's lips between her own, sucking her tongue into her mouth. When Hermione licked the roof of her mouth, and then sucked her bottom lip into her own mouth, Minerva hissed with pleasure, still rubbing Hermione with one hand, while massaging a breast with the other.

"Oh fuck!" Hermione groaned, making Minerva grin wide, she had never heard the girl swear before.

"Oh fuck!" she girl said again, louder this time. The soft lips left Minerva's, only to land on her right ear again, where the tongue probed her ear canal, causing her to arch her back and gasp loudly.

"More!" Hermione commanded in a rasping, wanton voice. "Fuck me Minerva! Fuck me now!" And Minerva groaned in return, able only to make noises that were no longer words, while tearing the underpants to the side and plunging two fingers deep into Hermione's core.

Hermione bucked her hips to meet Minerva's fingers, and moaned loudly, before shouting a spell that vanished Minerva's clothes completely.

Minerva made a sudden intake of breath as her body was pressed down into the cold grass, only to moan when Hermione lent over to her right side and pressed her hand between her legs.

The girl lifted the left leg higher to give Minerva freer access, and pushed Minerva's right leg further away to give herself better space to move her fingers. Minerva tried to concentrate on moving her fingers in and out of Hermiones' wetness while at the same time rubbing her thumb around the small, hard nub over her opening.

Hermione growled with pleasure, and pressed three digits into Minerva's opening. It felt better than anything she could ever remember. Hermione's fingers filled her completely, and the friction between her clit and Hermione's palm made the Headmistress toss her head back and cry out loudly.

They started rocking against each other, the sound of wet fingers mixed with the sound of moaning and gasping women. Hermione's fingers had found a sweet spot inside Minerva, and with every rocking movement they pressed hard over it.

Minerva felt her stomach twist and tickle. The tickling sensation moved down towards her center, and she felt every muscle tense up. Her toes curled into the grass, her back arched and her fingers drove faster and harder into Hermione, who was panting louder and faster with every second. Every hair on her body raised, their eyes rolled back into her skull and she screamed in ecstasy.

Hermione suddenly withdrew her fingers from Minerva, making the older woman shiver and hiss with displeasure, she had been so close!

Hermione ignored her, and moved to sit further up, across Minerva's stomach, leaning back to support herself on the Headmistress's thighs. "More!" she growled, and Minerva obliged immediately, adding another digit and increasing the pace, while the other hand held Hermione's rear to steady her.

Hermione started riding her fingers, head tossed back, her bushy hair hanging wildly over her shoulders. Minerva looked at her with hunger and greed, she could see her own fingers sliding in and out of Hermione's core, covered with Hermione's juices. The sight, sounds and the smell of sex alone was so intoxicating she felt she could come without further assistance.

"Aaah, hhnnnng, Min-er-vaaaa!" Hermione's panting and moans suddenly stilled, as the girl bit her lip and groaned with barred teeth, and as Minerva's thumb rolled hard over her clit one last time she started shaking uncontrollably.

Minerva watched with a devilish grin as Hermione rode out her orgasm and collapsed over her in a heap of sweat and warm skin. Minerva withdrew her hand, causing Hermione to shudder one last time before going limp, her weight pinning Minerva to the ground.

She felt Hermione's head turn and snuggle into the crook of her neck, and stroked the hair of her new found love, kissed her forehead, and whispered soothing words of love and thanks in the younger girl's ear.

Minerva kept her eyes closed, while simply trying to memorize this feeling of warmth and bliss, taking in the smells of sex, sweat, grass and Hermione's distinctive perfume. She opened her eyes and turned her head to find Hermione's startling brown eyes look affectionately into her own green ones.

"Hi…" Hermione whispered with a smile, kissing Minerva's nose. "Hi…" Minerva answered in a croaking sound. Hermione giggled. "You look mighty good, you know!" the girl said. Minerva blushed and smiled.

Hermione kissed her lightly, smiling into the kiss. Then she kissed her again, a bit fiercer this time. Minerva felt Hermione's tongue slide over her upper lip, begging for entrance, which she granted immediately, moaning.

She felt the heat in her stomach build up again, could feel a pool of wetness seeping between her legs, as Hermione kissed her with insatiable hunger.

Hermione's lips were on her face, her neck, her collarbone and her ears again, before they found their way down to her breasts, causing her to arch her back and gasp loudly. Hermione suckled and licked her nipples, hands stroking her sides and the inside of her thighs.

"I need to taste you!" Hermione said abruptly, and Minerva's eyes widened with surprise.

The girl slid down her body in one swift movement, and placed herself between Minerva's legs. Minerva stared at her, and clamped her legs together.

"Hermione!" she said, shocked. The girl only grinned mischievously back at her, and put a hand in each knee.

"Trust me…" she said huskily when Minerva tried to sit up, and the older slowly let herself slide back down, granting Hermione access to her groin.

Hermione groaned with appreciation, and settled between the older woman's legs, one leg over each of the younger's shoulders.

Minerva felt flustered. She was so horny, beyond any reasonable thought or concern, but she did feel a blush creeping rapidly up her neck and face as Hermione stroked her pubic hairs with a deliberately slow circling thumb.

Hermione's eyes met hers. Minerva gasped as Hermione cocked one eyebrow, winked and stroked her clit once with her thumb.

She couldn't help but lift her head to watch when Hermione ducked down and started licking. Her tongue stroked slowly, from the opening to the clit. With each stroke Hermione would suck lightly on the hardened nub, before repeating the movement. Minerva's head slumped back down as she arched her back and bit her teeth hard together.

The feeling was more intense than she could ever remember from earlier sexual encounters. Each time Hermione's tongue slid over her opening she felt herself buck her hips to meet it. Suddenly the tongue slid inside, causing Minerva to gasp loudly again. She could sense Hermione's pleased smirk, but had long since stopped caring.

Hermione slid two fingers between the very wet and swollen folds, gathering some of the wetness and plunging deep into Minerva's core, causing the latter to moan loudly and buck her hips again.

Hermione's tongue now lapped over the erect clit, while her fingers were moving in and out of Minerva's center. Every so often the fingers would curl and rub over a especially sensitive spot. Each time this happened Minerva gasped, the electric feeling in her stomach growing stronger.

Minerva felt herself coming closer to the edge, and though she had tried to clench her teeth together to not make too much noise she was losing control for every second.

Hermione obviously picked up on the signals, and increased the pace of her fingers. Finally she sucked the hardened nub into her mouth and rubbed it hard with her tongue.

It was enough to throw Minerva over the edge. She cried out in ecstasy, howling Hermione's name along with words and noises no one could decipher.

The orgasm was intense, and it took her a long time to register that Hermione had once again come to lay by her side, stroking her bare stomach lazily with a warm hand.

The night had fallen completely, but the summer night was warm and damp, and they stayed in their naked state for a long time, the silence broken only by the sound of wet lips parting and reconnecting.

Minerva could not believe this turn of events. It was absurd. She had never thought it possible. And yet here she was, in the arms of a beautiful girl that had captured her heart years ago. She sighed in content, stroking the younger girl's hair.

"I love you." Hermione whispered, and buried her face under Minerva's chin again. "I honestly and truly do. I love you a lot, actually. I won't let you push me away." Minerva was at a loss for words. She simply stroked the girl in her arms carefully over the back, and felt a single tear run down her face. Finally she whispered "I love you too…", and felt Hermione's lips smile against her skin.

* * *

**T**he summer became everything Minerva had dreamt, but never believed possible. Her new found relationship with Hermione was easy, natural, so unlike any other romance she had lived to see. All too soon Kingsley contacted her about transferring Harry Potter.

Hermione had been informed of the plans, and forced Minerva to both let her participate and to do so by Thestral. Minerva in her turn had made sure Kingsley would stay by Hermione's side through the whole operation.

She had watched through her tears as Hermione was carried away on the back of an animal she wished neither of them could see; Hermione's departing words playing over and over in her head.

"Don't you dare losing this battle, Minerva. I'll be back. And when I am, I'm marrying you."

* * *

_Well, that's it... Did you like it? I hope some of like liked it. If you did, and want something similar another time, let me know! _

_Thank you for all kind words, follows, favorites and reviews, it makes all the difference! _


End file.
